


英雄学院

by Molangsiying



Category: League of Legends, 伊泽瑞尔, 拉克丝, 英雄联盟
Genre: Battle, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molangsiying/pseuds/Molangsiying
Summary: 第一纪元末，虚空生物的突然入侵，几乎将整个符文世界毁灭。为了拯救这个世界的安危，符文大陆的所有城邦与种族摒弃前嫌联合起来。此次同虚空的战争遍布符文世界每一个角落，持续了近20年。最终，巨神峰下，联合军在“黎明之战”中一举击溃虚空生物，将它们尽数赶回虚空。在那之后，联合文明倾尽所有，耗费十年时间在巨神峰上建造了一座雄伟的城堡。至此，英雄学院正式诞生。300年后的今天，来自皮城的伊泽瑞尔·拉法尔，终于站在这所全世界最伟大的学院下，而他又会怎样书写属于自己、属于这个时代的热血传奇呢？





	英雄学院

“在这片大陆的位面以外，某种程度上的下面，存在着一个不可获知的深渊。  
这里是虚空。无论是平凡还是不朽的生物，都无法行走于此。探究这个地方是如何、以及为何出现是没有意义的——只需要知道它的确存在就够了。  
虚空无始无终，虚空吞噬一切。在这个地方，在寒冷黑暗的无穷之中，一切都是平等和空白的。在不存在时间的永世之中，只有纯粹的现实。  
然后，有什么变了，有了存在，有了……东西，填充了原来的虚无。  
而仅仅是这微小的存在，也摩擦到了漆黑中漂浮着的庞大、冰冷、无形的灵体。  
在此之前，它们甚至都没有获得完全的自我意识，而现在它们则意识到自己无法容忍另一个地方的出现，无法容忍异域中善变的强大造物。  
那些灵体开始监视。它们仔细地观察。  
很快，监视者们发现自己也受到了同样的观察。那些渺小的凡人心智触碰到了它们，虽然这些都只不过是转瞬即逝的微弱光点飘落在深渊的边缘。然而在凡人之中，监视者们看到了一个维度的裂纹，可以侵入物质领域，消灭它，抚平虚空彼端那令它们不可忍受的真实律动。  
它们之中最勇莽的个体率先撕开了帷幕。接着，那些追随者们前仆后继，冲到了上方，但却因为深渊与线性物质世界之间的剧烈转换而迷失方向。  
刹那间，它们有了时间，有了光，有了痛苦……”  
——《符文简史》 第二卷 《深渊》

我躺在这段文字上，双手摊在桌面，无意识地转动着手中的笔。  
贾克斯教授如同念经一样枯燥乏味的讲课声音似乎不在这间闷热的地下教室里，而是从很远的地方飘过来；面前那本《符文简史》还像平常一样保持着随便翻开的某一页；旁边那位来自艾欧尼亚的忍者哥哥双手抱在胸前，从那副呆板的钢制面具后面发出很轻的鼾声……  
而这一切都不重要……  
我只是静静地躺在书上，眼睛里，只有坐在我前面两排的靠墙角落里那一抹鲜艳的红色。  
这身学院服在她身上，怎么看都合适呢……  
望着她端坐着苗条的背影，我心里想道。  
话说符文大陆史这种无聊的课，也只有她会那么认真的听吧……  
坏了。下午就是第一次约会了，可去哪还没想好呢。  
我这么想着，正在这时，外面的铃声嘈杂地响起来，紧接着便是楼上隆隆的脚步声以及学生们谈论的声音。  
这倒不怪他们，毕竟今天是礼拜五，而这是这周的最后一节课。之后便是学院一周一度的夺旗大战，谁都想早点赶去竞技场场外的观众席，抢个视野好的位置。  
什么？你问我？  
我是一会儿要上场的选手，我可没那么急。  
我从桌子上缓缓地坐起来，把书和笔记合上，胡乱地往手提包里塞着。  
今天包里面还有我那只赭红色的魔力护手，和前几天从黑默丁格教授那拿到的小玩意儿。有点塞不下。  
手机从包里掉了出来，摔在大理石地面上，发出一声标准维克托科技式的闷响。  
我从地上捡起它，擦了擦屏幕，打开看了下未读的消息。  
真棒，一条她的消息都没有。全都是队友给我发的有关比赛战术的通知。  
试着清理了一下上课上成了浆糊的脑子，想了半天，给她发了条消息。  
我把手机揣回包里，碰了碰一旁的忍者。  
“醒醒啦。比赛十二点开始，卡特跟艾希已经到竞技场了，疯丫头和蘑菇头儿刚上完海克斯科技学，难得没被黑默丁格教授留堂，正在过去的路上。我们也过去吧。”  
没有动静。  
“劫！”我伸手晃了晃他的肩膀。  
他静止的身体微微动了一下，面具的眼睛处迸射出两道暗红色的光。  
好了，他醒了。  
“装备都带着了？”我拎起包。  
他轻轻点了点头，从书桌里拿出包，站了起来。  
嗯，举止正常。  
他要是有一天内跟我说的话超过十句，我绝对会被吓到。  
不过，他人确实不错。  
我再次回了下头，充满期待地朝教室的前面看过去。  
她正在忙着把书放回手提包里，没有看手机，也没有回头望向我这边。身旁靠着的那把海克斯科技魔杖，正闪烁着金色的光辉。  
咦，奇怪，为什么会今天带着魔杖？  
还有，她不急着去看台吗？这样一来，要怎么看到我一会儿的精彩发……  
“伊泽。”一个明亮的声音在后面叫我。劫正在教室门口等着我。  
总之先把今天比赛赢下来，下午就可以……！  
我摇了摇头，不让那种要去约会的紧张心情影响我的比赛状态。  
我快步走向门口，跟着劫一块走出了教室。

大约300多年前，无数虚空生物毫无征兆地冲出时空之间的裂痕，出现在世界上，贪婪地破坏、吞噬它们所能遇到的一切。  
符文大陆除艾欧尼亚岛北部和弗雷尔卓德的永冬之地未被入侵外，大部分地区沦为废墟。  
世界即将毁于一旦。  
为了拯救这个世界的安危，符文大陆的所有城邦与种族摒弃前嫌联合起来，组成了联合文明及一支庞大的军队以对抗虚空。  
此次同虚空的战争遍布符文世界每一个角落，持续了近20年。  
战争之惨烈，之前所有种族文明之间的斗争与其相比，宛如儿戏。  
最终，巨神峰下，联合军在“黎明之战”中借助诸神的庇佑，一举击溃虚空生物，将它们尽数赶回虚空。  
在那之后，联合文明倾尽所有，耗费十年时间在巨神峰上建造了一座雄伟的城堡。  
至此，英雄学院正式诞生。  
自开办以来，学院几乎每一年都在世界各地征集那些天赋异禀的个体，以培养出一支英雄队伍，用于应对世界性的邪恶势力，及永远坚守在世界的边缘，抵抗虚空的再次入侵。  
这支队伍，命名为“黎明守卫”。  
在之后的一个世纪里，各大城邦势力之间还是会有小小的纷争。  
但是，直到300多年后的今天，黎明守卫仍旧存在，向虚空宣誓并捍卫着这个世界的主权。  
而这所英雄学院，也依然矗立在巨神峰之巅，等待着这个时代最强者们的造访。  
至于我嘛……  
我叫伊泽瑞尔·拉法尔，来自皮尔特沃夫。  
没错，我便是这个时代的最强者！（之一啦~）  
我老爸老妈是皮城最有名的考古学家。所以我从小就习惯了他们俩长期离家的生活。  
自古以来，科技与魔法总能在皮城这个地方奇妙的结合。对于我而言，如果一直呆在这里，以我的聪明才智，确实有机会在科技领域成为像黑默丁格老先生或维克托先生那样杰出的科学家。  
不过……  
自从7岁，老爸那次回家后从他那里听来黎明守卫的故事，我便对成为这个世界的捍卫者有着无限的遐想。  
但说实在，当时我并没有想到自己会与这些有什么关系。  
之后的时间里，我被托付给了当教授的舅舅。  
我进入了皮城最好的学校。由于吸收知识方面有着与生俱来的天赋，那些繁重的课业对我来说都是在浪费时间，几乎不需要任何复习就能轻易通过考评，让我有大把的时间在皮城和祖安里游荡，舅舅还为此大为光火。  
那会最开心的事就是避开管制人员，飞檐走壁，上房揭瓦。  
我甚至还练出了撬锁的本事，偷偷潜入老师们的办公室，重新布置他们的物件——单纯是因为觉得好玩。  
在17岁成年那天，父母特地赶回来为我庆生。  
很意外地，在我的成年礼物里除了老爸平生最宝贝的魔力护手、舅舅送我那块作为拉法尔家族传统成年礼的崭新海克斯机械驱动手表、以及朋友们的一大堆精美礼物，还翻到了一封英雄学院的入学邀请信函以及一套校服。  
童年的梦想居然就这样实现了。  
“你的天赋和才能，应当用于更有价值之处。”信函上如是说。  
而至于那天我老爸，就差跑到祖安的废水沟里，对着整个皮城喊他儿子被学院录取了。  
接下来人生的道路，也就十分明确了：进入英雄学院、在学院深造、毕业后正式成为黎明守卫的一员。  
“我是出鞘的利剑，神峰上的护卫。我是抵御寒冷的烈焰，破晓时分的光明，唤醒长眠者的号角，捍卫世界的坚盾。  
黎明将至，我将生命与荣耀献给黎明守卫，从今开始守望，至死方休。”

我拉开更衣室的门。一个粉色泡泡糖在我脸上爆开。  
“小——黄毛儿！扑克脸！”面前一个满脸涂了油彩的青发小姑娘张开双臂卡住门口，用唱歌般的语调喊道，“迟到啦迟到啦！”  
天，真希望自己不认识她。  
但很可惜，我在皮城上学那会就跟金克丝很熟了。  
显然不太可能是在学校里认识的，而是在另外一些能发现爱捣蛋的流浪疯丫头绝妙地点，比如祖安的废旧城区。  
当时她正在试图炸毁伯爵庄园的牲口圈，让牲口把皮城的每个桥梁堵得水泄不通。但是想来那会她的疯癫程度还没有像现在这么折磨人。  
她身后的座位上还坐了一个蘑菇头约德尔人，身上一套超迷你学院服，晃悠着两条小短腿，一边哼着一首自己编的班德尔风格曲子，没记错的话曲名叫《小莫快跑》。  
“刚刚去蕾欧娜的店里了，买了点面包。”我一猫腰，在金克丝上衣口袋里拿出两块泡泡糖，然后从她手臂下钻了进去，劫跟在我后面。  
“今天是艾欧尼亚南部雨林。”卡特琳娜站在柜子前一边戴着战斗手套，一边对我说。  
手提包里两把“不祥之刃”半露着刀身，隔着这么远都能感受到它们瘆人的气息。  
艾希在她身后，正踮着脚伸手尝试从柜子上取下她的包。  
“之前比赛又不是没遇到过。我记得对面没有瓦斯塔亚人吧。”  
我随便找了个柜子，从包里掏出魔力护手和战斗手套，以及那件小装置，将手提包扔进柜子里，然后正了正领带，顺手把泡泡糖塞进嘴嚼着，另一颗扔给了忍者哥哥。  
“若是你平时在学校里不带着那副蠢面具，一定会有许多女生围着你转的。”看着他微微支起面具把糖放进嘴里，我对他这么说道。  
这家伙只有在晚上回公共休息室才会摘下面具，真没劲。明明长得那么好看，虽然比我还差点。  
记得第一次看到他那张雌雄莫辩的脸着实把我吓个半死，加上一头银色的中长发，与其说帅，还不如说是漂亮。  
在之后漫长的一个月里，我才慢慢地意识到，他真的只是一个长的很好看的——男性。  
“担心别人之前先考虑考虑自己的事情吧，咳咳。”金克丝坐在座位上快速翻看着手机，接着清了清嗓子，仿佛要宣布什么世界性重大新闻一样。  
“‘由于有索拉卡队有队员生病告假，现调整赛程如下：本周的夺旗大战半决赛调整为卡特队vs杰斯队。’！哎小黄毛儿，要是我没记错的话，我们的拉克珊娜是在杰斯的队伍里吧？”  
我自信的笑容凝固在了脸上。  
什么？我要跟拉克丝过招？！  
我我我该怎么办？我们稍后还要约会呢！！！  
我甚至还在刚下课那会给她发消息夸下海口了！  
我就像一条搁浅的鱼一样大张着嘴愣在原地，不知所措。  
“伊泽，糖、糖要掉出来了。”提莫奶声奶气地好心提醒我。一贯面瘫的卡特琳娜看我的表情就像是在看一个白痴。  
“这这赛程是什么时候改动——”我结结巴巴向金克丝问。  
“上午吧。格雷福斯教授定的。”金克丝翘着腿漫不经心地说，吐出一个超大粉色泡泡。  
哦，那是当然，这还用问吗。除了这个老流氓还能是谁。  
小黄毛儿伊泽瑞尔对副级长拉克珊娜有意思这档子事，之所以能弄得全学院半数人皆知，很大程度上拜托了我的实战课老师格雷福斯教授，与咒术课老师崔斯特教授。  
想要变强，首先要做到在战斗中摒弃一切其他的感情。  
一张胡子拉碴的狡黠笑脸浮现在我的脑海里，对我如是说。  
闭嘴。  
我在心里吼道。

卡特琳娜拉开竞技场的大门。顿时，潮湿而又闷热的空气扑面而来。  
高耸入云的热带树木、丰富的地面植被、崎岖坎坷的地形、如同迷宫一般的河流分支……诸多的天然因素巧合地碰撞在一起，便形成了艾欧尼亚岛的中南部雨林，将此地与初生之土的其他地区完全隔绝开来。在这神圣的庇护下，世界上最古老的瓦斯塔亚文明应运而生。  
现在我们正身处在这片充满了原始自然气息的世界之肺当中。  
等等，你不会信了吧。  
其实。假象。  
作为黎明守卫的基地，学院早已跟海克斯科技公司达成合作关系。这套最先进的拟态系统也是由维克托先生专门从皮城赶来亲临学院设计的。  
学院将其用于实战课和夺旗大战，以训练学员们在例如恕瑞玛沙漠、德玛西亚的山区、弗雷尔卓德的永冬之地等这些不同环境下实战能力。  
“各位参赛选手请注意。比赛即将在十五分钟后开始，请各位选手根据手套上的提示找到放置己方旗帜的大本营，并在此处等候比赛开始的信号。”  
竞技场广播的机械提示音响了起来。这会儿，场外观众席的大屏幕上应该已经出现了两方分镜的导播画面。  
手套的小屏幕上出现了一副地图，己方旗帜的方位和每个人自己的位置在几秒后闪烁了出来。  
全队等待卡特林娜的命令。  
“装备一切正常。旗帜在东南侧。出发！”  
夺旗大战，是英雄学院为了提升学员们实战能力，在课程外所举行的全校性比赛，每学期为一个赛季。六人一队，所有学员之间均可自行组队参赛。  
比赛规则是这样的。参赛队员首先找到己方旗帜并在此等候。在比赛开始信号发出后，全队的目标只有两个：将对方的旗帜夺下，或将对方所有队员淘汰。  
任一目标达成，即为本次比赛的胜利。  
是不是非常简单？但停一下，这里有个问题。  
对方大本营和队员的位置，己方无从得知……  
这就需要己方队员去探寻。在此过程中总会那么“不经意”地偶遇到对方选手，从而引发若干次……对身体危害不算那么大的遭遇战。  
战斗的标准为点到为止，即将对手击昏或使其失去战斗能力，即视为淘汰出局。被淘汰的选手会被传送至场外的临时医护站接受治疗。  
听起来并不算太危险。事实上从这学期开始算起，也确实已经有七名参赛选手因伤势过于严重向学院提出了休学。  
不过，这仍然掩饰不了夺旗大战的魅力。  
只要是比赛，就有表现的机会，就会有女生们的尖叫声……嘿嘿……  
可是今天拉克丝居然是我的对手，这可如……  
咚。  
之所以能回过神来，是因为我一头撞在了艾希身后背那把神弓上，顿时臻冰刺骨的寒冷贯穿全身。  
“你还好吧？伊泽？”她回过头关心地问。  
“没……我没事……”  
“少想想拉克丝，多想想比赛。”身后的金克丝揶揄道。  
“看来这个话题是别想绕过去了。”我嘀咕着。奇怪，她总能一下猜中别人脑袋里想的事。  
雨林里充斥着各种奇形怪状昆虫聒噪的鸣叫，每一处崎岖坑洼的地面都铺满了藤蔓和各种植被，迈错一步就可能被卡住或一脚踏进溪流里，说不定还会沾上讨厌的水蛭。  
我们在一堆乱石堆上找到了我方旗子。  
顶端的大石足足有七米之高，很难攀越。把旗插在上面非常显眼，这也是符合比赛规则。  
至于规定守旗人不得站于旗子方圆十米内，倒也无关紧要。  
卡特下命令道：“劫、伊泽，你们两个跟着我负责吸引对方火力。提莫，你从右侧树丛密集处迂回过去探明旗子地点，在地图上给我们标记出来，然后等待我们与你会合。金克丝、艾希，守住大本营。如果我们有两人被淘汰出局，所有人立刻回撤大本营防守。”  
“有什么要补充的，伊泽？”卡特看向我。  
“呃，有了。防守要提高警惕。林子很大，区区几个人实在不算很多。这样，如果开局不利，其他人回撤防守，我趁对面专注进攻时快速出击，打他们一个措手不及。”  
“别离开你们的位置！”卡特叮嘱。  
“但也不要错失良机啊。”我补充道。  
卡特脸色一沉，固执地说：“都记好了，不许离开自己的位置。”  
“是这样没错，但也不要……”  
“伊泽……”卡特用她的刀背触碰了下我的胳膊，我登时如遭电击。  
作为诺克萨斯城邦中最为显赫的克卡奥家族大小姐，她专属配备的这双“不祥之刃”由特殊金属所制成，是最上成的好兵器。只要被碰到一下，哼，保准痛得你话都说不出来。  
“对不起，”卡特说，不过我从她的语气里怎么也听不出丝毫的歉意。“大家都听清楚了吗？”  
有我这个前车之鉴，谁还敢有异议呢？我们齐齐点头。  
广播响起，比赛正式开始。

我半弯着腰，沿着竞技场的左翼谨慎地探身前行。  
劫和卡特琳娜在我后面几米处紧紧地跟随着，留意着周围茂密丛林中的每一丝响动。  
比赛已经进行了大概有十五分钟了吧……  
我瞥了眼战斗手套，双方暂时还没有选手被淘汰。地图上对方大本营的标记也迟迟没有出现。  
蘑菇头儿蘑菇头儿，加油啊……可别被淘汰在我们前面。  
右侧的密林里出现了窸窸窣窣的声音，似乎离我们很远。  
还没等我转过头，清脆的金属碰撞的声音从我的后背传来。  
我瞬间转过身，劫还保持着投掷的姿势。我身下的地面上躺着一枚苦无和他刚用来挡下苦无的手里剑。  
与此同时，一个兜帽下的身影从一旁树木的斜岔里闪了出来。  
“小心！”卡特喝了一声，瞬步冲到劫的身边，用刀刃挡住了划向劫后背的刺刀。  
我抬起左手，一道白热的光自我的护手杀向那个身影。  
他转身一甩，用布满刀锋的披风挡下了这一击。兜帽下的面容暴露了出来。  
卡特琳娜的家臣兼好友——泰隆。  
劫的手刀猛地朝泰隆怀里刺过去，泰隆纵身向后一跃。  
零点几秒后，我们周围出现了另外两人：来自班德尔城的崔丝塔娜、劫在均衡教派的青梅竹马——他之前跟我提起过，不过名字我忘了。  
而最后一个高大健硕的身影，擎着一个巨锤，正面朝我走来。  
好吧。我们的级长，同样来自皮尔特沃夫的杰斯。实力强悍的优等生，也是我一直以来想挑战的目标。  
……  
林子里的空气仿佛平静的水面。  
劫默念忍法，做出结印。水面泛起涟漪，影子分身在我们周围凭空出现，随后跟着忍者的步伐朝另一位忍者冲了上去，而后者消失在一个忍术阵法里。  
卡特琳娜穿梭于约德尔人手炮的火光中，手中的双刃朝泰隆挥舞过去。  
只一瞬，我便来到杰斯面前。  
我的魔力护手挡住了他在我头顶的一记重击。巨大的冲击力使得周围的树木和藤蔓都开始摇晃起来，但我稳稳站定。  
嘿，都说级长有全校男生中最好的身材，现在离这么近一看，他的胸肌确实……哇哦，真的是“哇哦”。  
他再次起锤从我的右侧袭来。  
我大呼一声，来了一个扫堂腿，他的锤子从地面划过。我将魔力注入护手蓄力，向下狠狠打去。可他往旁边一滚，重新站了起来。墨丘利之锤飞回到他的手中。  
他端平巨锤，抬手对我射出一发超级电荷。我勉强侧头避开，重心被击偏，脚下跟着踉跄了一下。周围被电离的空气使我的头发全部竖立了起来。  
他的锤子向地面砸去。一波纯洁的能量在我身后炸开了。  
大地晃来晃去，我往后滑了好长一段。  
疼疼疼！  
我咬着牙，单手向后撑起地面。还没等我起身，杰斯苍穹一跃，手中巨锤如约而至。  
我下意识抬起左手，准备用护手硬接下这全力一击。  
一个影分身在我身边突然出现，刹那间化为劫的本尊，用手刀替我迎住了杰斯。  
一发手炮炮弹从我身边掠过，命中了与杰斯激战中的劫一秒前所在的位置。  
我摇摇晃晃地站起身，向身后看去。  
泰隆和卡特琳娜双双倒在地面上，淘汰出局所用的传送门发出的蓝色光芒正笼罩着他们的身体。  
手持两柄镰刀的女忍者踩着崔丝塔娜的炮火，正快速朝我们这里移动过来。  
我握紧了拳头。  
我能感到护手在主动汲取我的能量。我的视线开始模糊，此时护手已经充满魔法能量，放出天空般湛蓝的闪光。  
我的右手撑起左臂，指向前方。我张开左手。  
一弯金色弧光从我的手掌射出。  
巨大的后座力让我不得不后退了几步，但我继续全神贯注维持着魔法。  
弧光持续照亮着四周，同时摧毁着前进方向上所触碰到的一切。  
女忍者迅速翻滚躲闪。  
而她身后的约德尔炮手就没那么幸运，连带着漫天的尘土被我掀翻在地。  
我垂下手臂，大口地呼吸着浓烈烧焦味的空气。  
劫的钢制面具歪向一旁，露出了底下那张被炮火熏得焦黑的脸。  
换成平时我绝对会笑出声来。不过我现在的形象应该比他还不堪一点。  
“回撤。我来拖住。”劫简短却不容置疑地说。他的几个影分身正与级长缠斗在一起，不过看样子坚持不了多久。  
我朝他点头示意，用我的护手在周围制造了一团维时不长的烟雾，迅速脱离了战场，往我方营地方向撤退回去。

直到确定无人追上来，我才有机会仔细地查看战斗手套上的情报。  
比赛进行到现在，对方已经被淘汰了三个，除了刚才战斗中的泰隆和崔丝塔娜，还有一位不知道在哪里被谁淘汰掉了。  
而我方的情况，卡特、劫均被淘汰，还有……  
我内心一沉，提莫也被淘汰了。  
看来只能快速与艾希他们会合，防守我方旗帜。  
只要杰斯还在场上，他一定会组织全力进攻我们的大本营。  
不对。  
我注意到，地图上除了原本就有的我方大本营的标志，还有一个大本营的标志在我的西北方向闪烁着。  
干得漂亮，蘑菇头儿。  
我心念一转。如果我从左侧快速出击，披荆斩棘……  
就这样。  
我朝着对方大本营的方向展开最快的速度一路飞奔，自我感觉还颇为良好。  
越过树丛，直插入对方的领地。  
不远处，插在小溪中央的蓝色旗帜已然在望。周围连一个守卫都没有，没人发现我的行踪。  
哼哼，大功就要告成了。  
我内心万分窃喜，以至于差点没听到光飞来的音爆。  
一个心跳的瞬间后，一个奇点在我脚边的草丛里炸裂开来，释放出无比耀眼的光束。  
我就地一个翻滚，勉强离开了爆炸半径。  
我抬头望过去。  
梳着单马尾的红发少女，怀里抱着魔杖，从岩石上轻盈地跃下来，在我前面几米的地方站定。  
我的心跳停了一下。  
完了。居然在这种时候碰到了拉克丝。  
那个，有谁见过炸了毛的黄刺猬吗？对没错。我的脑袋，现在应该跟那个差得不多，还刚在地上滚了一圈。  
由于离得有点远，看不太清拉克丝脸上的表情。不过我敢肯定她是在因为我现在的蠢样子而忍俊不禁。  
真棒。  
我在心里怒骂着我的实战课老师是个老混蛋，抬起左手，一道咒术径直飞向她。  
少女的魔杖在手中翻飞着。她的周围生出一层结实的屏障。  
这一击的效果仅仅是让她后退了一步。  
我趁机站起身来，脚下的动作跟紧。  
少女再次挥动魔杖，在身前划出一弯优美的弧线。  
空气不安地异动起来。眨眼之间，数不清的光之奇点闪烁着汇聚在她的周围。  
我一惊。  
我滴个胡子女士和奥瑞利安·索尔在上！她动真格的！  
她的魔杖往我的方向轻轻一指。与此同时，我飞扑到一块岩石后面。  
霎时间，数万丈如同星河刚诞生时般绚丽夺目的光芒，铺天盖地地朝我涌过来。我一边用护手拼命护住脑袋，一边祈祷着身前的这块破石头能抵挡住这漫天璀璨的星光。  
这么下去我只有挨打的份儿……必须找机会近她身才行。  
光芒终于消失殆尽，我周围的地面跟面前这块岩石一样已经被打的残破不堪。  
这一定会是我做过最蠢的一件事。  
我心一横，从石头后飞身跃起，冲了上去。  
一道光束命中了我的肩膀，传来一阵难闻的烧焦衣服的味道，但我并不在意。我在这一道道炫目的光柱中躲闪、抵挡、翻滚、冲刺。  
等我反应过来时，我的护手已经蓄力完毕。护住她的屏障就在面前，我借着身体的惯性挥了上去。  
虽然这一击将她的屏障完全击碎，但也抵掉了绝大部分力道，并未对她产生实质性的影响。  
然而，这一瞬，她的侧颜近在咫尺。  
呃。  
哇，拉克丝的头发好香……  
就在我愣神的刹那，海克斯魔杖在空中划出一道闪耀的弧线，与我的脸进行了一次超亲密接触，将我狠狠击飞出去。  
我奋力撑起身体，使劲晃了晃头，试图将眼前的金星赶出去。  
隐约看到拉克丝高举她的海克斯魔杖，准备一击将我淘汰。  
海克斯科技……  
我突然想起了在黑默丁格教授那拿到的小装置。  
只能孤注一掷了。  
我从学院服上衣口袋里摸出那个小玩意儿。这东西的安装步骤早就烂熟于心了。  
少女的魔杖顶端已经开始有光芒泄了出来。  
快啊！快啊！我的左手在护手的内部线路里上下翻飞着。  
成了！  
在拉克丝的终极闪光照耀到我前的最后一刻，我的神经同护手连接在一起。之后——  
整个世界全部扭曲进了我的脑子里。  
半秒后，世界恢复了过来。  
我的视角变成了刚刚所在位置的右侧好几米开外的视角。  
我弯下腰，尽力缓解着那种恶心的感觉。  
拉克丝显然也被刚才的情景震惊到了。  
但战斗还没有结束。她再次举起了魔杖。  
我将右臂抱在胸前，用力捏紧拳头。我身旁的碎石被护手的魔力唤起，环绕在我身边。  
我的左手对着拉克丝的方向做出挥拳的动作，所有碎石汇成一股洪流涌向她。  
我看到她依然化出屏障准备阻挡这次攻击。  
碎石的冲击力连我的魔法弹的一半都比不上，最多只能干扰下她的视线。  
不过这已经足够了。  
我将刚才那种感觉再次由神经注入进护手。  
扭曲感过后，我出现在拉克丝背后的半空中。  
这么短的时间里她不可能反应得过来，而她身后的屏障强度远不如身前及两侧的强度，几乎可以忽略不计。  
我抬起右臂向后引肘，将所有魔力全部灌进这最强力的一发咒术中。  
只差这最后一击！  
……  
哦嘿，伊泽瑞尔，你给我等等。  
这小玩意儿的威力尚不清楚，你就敢倾注全部的魔力？  
这么近的距离，换成杰斯都很可能被打成重伤的，何况拉克丝一个女孩子！  
不不不，这样不行，还是要拉开距离再找机会。  
就在我这个想法刚冒出来时，一阵无法抵挡的疲惫与眩晕感直冲上我的脑门。  
我直挺挺地向前扑倒下去。

“……魔法本身的反冲，加上不知为何消耗了过多的精神力……还好送来得及时，现在已经没什么……”一个略为粗犷的男声说道。  
我眨了眨眼睛。视线逐渐清晰起来。  
我正躺在布满古典装潢的校医院的一张病床上，左手上的护手被拿了下去。右边有一个薄荷卷发的恬静姑娘，正坐在我一旁的床上，眼睛看向窗外。  
除了金克丝不在，我的队友正站在床前不远处，围着一位身穿学院教授服的男人。  
哦，忘了跟你们说。这个不修边幅到满脸的络腮胡子都连在了一块，还装模作样带着方框眼镜的中年大叔，就是我的实战课老师格雷福斯教授。  
“啊，你可算醒了。“教授看到我睁开了眼睛，愉快地对我说道。大家的目光都看向我。  
“发生了什么……”我尝试在床沿上坐起来，脑袋又晕又涨。忍者哥哥上前一步，搀着我的肩膀将我扶了起来。  
“……杰斯实在太强了，艾希和金克丝没能挡住他。”提莫告诉我。  
还是输了啊。  
明明当时只差一点就拿到旗子了。真不甘心。  
我低下头。  
“在临时医疗站只有你一直昏迷不醒，格雷福斯教授立刻把你送到了校医院，但蒙多教授今天没有在。多亏了索拉卡，你才能好转过来。”艾希说道。  
“教授，他恢复得不错，已经没事了。这样我就先回我的队员那去了。怕是金克丝她也照顾不好璐璐。”旁边那个卷发的女孩对格雷福斯教授说。  
“嗯，今天真的多谢你了，索拉卡。”教授回答道。  
尽管很懊恼，我还是抬起眼睛，冲索拉卡轻轻点了点头，以示谢意。  
女孩嫣然一笑。  
“伊泽瑞尔·拉法尔！”  
听到这个气势汹汹的声音，我内心一沉。  
是卡特琳娜兴师问罪来了。  
她的学院服被泰隆的刀砍得破烂不堪，浑身散发出一股浓烈的炮火烧焦味。  
我强行按捺住心中飞奔而逃的冲动。  
“你脑子是不是进水了？”卡特琳娜声色俱厉地质问。  
我气得握紧了拳头。  
这一天就够倒霉的了。我可不想再受这份窝囊气。  
“我差点就拿到旗子了！就差那么一点，卡特琳娜！大好的机会就在眼前，怎么能错过啊！”  
“你本应该跟艾希和金克丝在大本营一块埋伏对方！”卡特琳娜喊道，“若不是你多此一举，我们能赢下这场比赛的！”  
“你也太高看你的战术了吧！”  
“哦？照你的意思，是我的责任了？”  
“我没那么说！”  
“卡特……伊泽肯定不是有意不听你的，他也是太想赢了，你就别过多责怪他了。你们俩都冷静冷静——”艾希在一旁试图劝住我们。  
卡特琳娜狠狠地瞪了我一眼，转身如同旋风般地冲出门去，顺手狠狠地把门关上。  
“年轻真好啊。”格雷福斯教授望着她的背影，如此感叹着。  
我愤愤地用力锤了一下床。  
“对了，伊泽瑞尔，虽然你一意孤行，没有听从队长的命令，输掉了这场比赛，但你今天有一些战斗表现可谓非常亮眼。同拉克丝的战斗里，那招瞬移是怎么用出来的？”教授认真地向我询问道。  
差点忘了，还有这个老流氓！  
“非 常 感 谢 教 授。我——”我咬牙切齿，刚要冲他发牢骚，大门转过一个角度。  
拉克丝从门后探出头来。  
“那个，我刚刚在外面碰到了卡特，她好像不太开心……里面没事吧？”  
……  
“看他也恢复得差不多了，那今天就先到这里吧。女士们先生们，回去好好休息一下。伊泽瑞尔，过两天有空的话，我们再仔细谈谈你那个有趣的护手。”  
格雷福斯教授说着朝我眨了下眼睛，然后哼着小调不紧不慢地走向门口。“拉克珊娜，今天的防守做得不错。”  
劫拍了拍我的肩膀，仿佛说“这个交给你了”，然后和艾希一块领着提莫也从大门离开了。  
诺大的房间里，只剩我与拉克丝两人。  
“你……还好吧？”少女背着手轻巧地向我走过来，在床边挨着我坐下来。  
“只是输了一场比赛而已，我可没有卡特那么强的控制欲。”我郁闷地说，“比起这个，我还是更担心下周的实战课上会以哪种方式惨死在她的刀下。”  
……  
“啊，你是问……已经没事了，只是稍微有点头晕，不会影响下午……”我突然反应过来，连忙补充道。  
听了这话，她噗呲一声笑出来。  
“都这样了，还想着下午的事呢。”  
虽然输了比赛，还被卡特琳娜骂得一无是处。但……  
拉克丝笑起来真好看呀。  
“呐，伊泽，我问你啊。”拉克丝并没有看我，而是低着头摆弄着自己的双手，很小声地问道，“比赛的时候，你最后是不是……有让着我？”  
“喂喂，我使出全部的实力了啊。”我拍着胸脯，“这次只是运气不好罢了，下一次我绝对赢回来！”  
胳膊被轻轻打了一下。  
“伊泽！我是认真的！”  
少女颇为不满地嘟着嘴望向我。  
她那一头红发披散在肩上，还没来得及扎起来，海洋般的蓝色眼眸闪烁着明亮的光芒。  
我经不住那双眼睛的质问，挠了挠头，承认道：“可能，是有那么一点犹豫，就——只有一点点。”  
“那、那我补偿你一下好啦……”  
是我眼花了吗？还是拉克丝的双颊真的泛起了一抹红晕？  
“有什么想要的嘛？”她再次扭过头去。  
“补偿？”我愣了一下。  
“嗯。就算是卡莎演唱会的门票，我可以帮你弄到哦。”  
嘿嘿，那如果这么一算——也不是很亏呢。  
“这样啊，那要容我好好想想，稍晚些告诉你怎么样？”  
拉克丝轻轻点了下头，眼睛还是没有看向我。  
稍晚些——  
完了。我心头一紧。我居然还没来得及想下午的约会要去哪里。  
“怎么了？”拉克丝察觉到我的异样。  
“啊？没……没什么，”我不由自主地开始结巴起来，“就是，我我我还没想好一会儿……”  
我小心翼翼地用余光偷偷瞄了一眼她。  
“之前一直很想去英维尔德村来着。”拉克丝仿佛没听到我的话，对我说道。“下午陪我一起去好啦。我先回去换身衣服。”  
她这么一说，我才意识到我们俩刚在雨林里摸爬滚打了一整圈。  
我低下头看了看自己，我身上布满了灰色泥点和漆黑的炮火痕迹，肩膀和膝盖处各有一个烧焦的洞，简直狼狈到了极点。  
“我也回去收拾一下。等下我们在英雄殿堂碰面吧。”我从床头柜上拿起手提包，站起身来。  
“嗯。那……一会儿见啦。”

重要的东西怎么找都找不到的情况，多半发生在一些很关键的时间点，比如——约会前的着装准备时间。  
刚洗了澡连头发都没来得及吹，我就蹲在地上翻箱倒柜地找起来。  
早上戴的蓝领带在比赛中不翼而飞。真是见了鬼，我不会真的只有那一条领带吧。  
找来找去，总算翻出一条舅舅送我的一条还没戴过的纯白色领带，就这个吧。  
我对着一面大铜镜仔细地打好领带，整理了一下身上那件红衬衫，从一旁抓起风筒，对着头发吹了起来。  
学院服倒是还有一套。至于比赛穿的那身，过两天去找一下伊莉丝吧。蜘蛛们总是有办法将损坏的衣服复原。  
我抓了抓前面的头发，拿起发箍将后面的头发扎成一簇，把带有学院标志的上衣往肩上一披，拍了拍裤腿，然后站直，端详着镜子里的自己。  
还不错。  
我把手机往裤兜里一揣。离开的时候顺手关上了公共休息室的活板门。  
我沿着楼梯一直往下走着。  
这会儿，学生们不是在自己的公共休息室里待着，就是去了操场。楼道里静悄悄的，只有我的靴子落在大理石地面上的声音和墙壁间的回响。  
我从一段很长的楼梯下到了城堡东侧一楼的大厅中。  
自从学院创建的这两个多世纪里，近两百代学生从学院毕业加入黎明守卫。  
在他们当中，涌现出了无数杰出的人物。  
为了纪念这些英雄的光辉事迹，学院在城堡一楼的东侧大厅墙壁上挂上了这些杰出人物的肖像以及他们的功绩，以供敬仰。  
后人将这个大厅称为“英雄殿堂”。如果能进入英雄殿堂，就意味着无上的荣耀。  
据我老爸说，我的祖父辈中有一位也曾是学院的学生，她就是学院英雄榜上的一员。  
在大厅里应该可以找到她。  
趁拉克丝还没有到的时间里，我从最下面一排开始寻找了起来。  
啊，在这儿。  
“阿莉西亚·拉法尔，”我默念道，“第二纪元234-315。曾在暗影岛一役中，为了牵制暗影军队的主力，率领部下及比尔吉沃特一众黑帮坚守比尔吉沃特湾数十天，并在黎明守卫最后的总攻中凭一己之力在万军之中击败暗影军首领之一赫卡里姆。黎明守卫授予其一级爵士勋章，并永久进入英雄殿堂。”  
对，暗影岛战役。我想起来了。  
那片现在被称为“暗影岛”的土地，曾经的名字是“福光岛”，是一座环境优美的岛屿。  
然而某天，一位悲痛欲绝，但可惜脑袋秀逗了的国王来到了这里，企图用岛上的治愈之泉来复活他的王后。  
但从古至今，“人死不可复生”这一真理永不可违背。  
所以很自然地，他失败了。  
为了逆转他犯下的白痴错误，他盲目地施放了一道恶毒的诅咒。  
岛屿周围的迷雾转变为了黑雾，蔓延覆盖了整片土地，将所有生灵全都束缚在一种不生不死的诡异状态之中。岛上的一切——植物、自然之灵、动物、还有人类，全部都被扭曲成游荡着的破碎残魂。  
魑魅魍魉开始在这片土地上横行。  
直到黑雾无法再禁锢这些恶灵被诅咒驱使着征服的原始欲望，它们终于杀出黑雾。  
黎明守卫就是在那个时候得到的消息。  
符文大陆史讲的这些东西，我小时候在老爸老妈讲的故事里都听过一遍，但可比在课上听贾克斯教授念那些“经文”有意思得多。  
就在我回忆的时候，拉克丝出现在长楼梯的拐角处。  
“伊泽？”她看到我已经在下面了，连忙一路小跑下楼梯。  
“不好意思，没……没有等很长时间吧？”拉克丝跑到我面前，稍有点喘着气地问道。  
她换了身橙色上衣、一件新的学院披风和一条短裙，一双袖口挽到小臂，红色的长发上别着一个超可爱的发饰，散在身后，随着她的呼吸来回摆动着。  
“没有啦。我才刚到，不急，你先喘口气。”我下意思伸手轻轻摸了下她的脑袋。  
……  
呃啊！我在干什么！  
我像触了电一样猛缩回手。  
“对了！你还不知道怎么走吧？“她有些炫耀般地向我问道。  
我点了点头。  
“跟我来！”她笑着拉起我的胳膊。

多亏前两天我对黑默丁格教授软磨硬泡，好不容易才要到了外出许可。不然想在周五下午就离开城堡，门儿都没有。  
“我们到啦！”拉克丝回过头兴冲冲地对我说。  
我回过神来。  
刚刚只走了二十多分钟的山路，不知不觉间我们已经走进一个依山而建的美丽的村庄中。  
英维尔德村坐落于巨神峰西坡，距离学院只有大概两公里。村落里生活着巨神峰的原住民——拉阔尔人，在他们的语言中，“英维尔德”即为“坠入凡间的星辰”。他们相信巨神峰下的这片乐土是神明赐予的。传说他们所信仰的不朽神灵就住在巨神峰顶上一座金银铸就的城市里。  
英维尔德村同时也是300多年前虚空战争中联合军队的总部。而现在，它成为了在周末结伴外出游玩的学生们的好去处。  
不过我入学以来还没有来过。  
“还挺近的。你之前来过这里？”我问拉克丝。  
她摇了摇头：“璐璐和索拉卡她们来过一次，路线都是她们告诉我的。”  
“呃，这里的原住民们——那些拉阔尔人。如果我惹到他们，他们不会用石块和长矛丢我们吧？”  
那样的话……可能会对约会的气氛造成一些小小的影响。我心想着，但没说出口。  
她笑了起来：“这儿又不是原始部落。据说他们还是很欢迎学院的学生们的，别担心啦。来吧，我们去集市转转。”  
这是一个由石道、阶梯、小屋和店铺组成的、颇为古典的小村庄。当地人依凭着山势凿出他们的市场、家园和庙宇。街道两旁的每家店铺门口都布满了色彩斑斓的挂饰。  
我双手抱在脑后，慢悠悠地在街道上逛着，一边打量着零星和我擦肩而过的拉阔尔人。  
“……听说了吗，德玛西亚边境好像出了点乱子？”  
“没什么大不了的，不过是一堆难民闹事罢了，旁边诺克萨斯那种可怕的国家……”  
当地人聊天的只言片语不时地飘进我的耳朵里，我下意识回头看了看拉克丝。她正兴奋地观察着街道旁的每家店铺，好像并没有听到行人的议论。  
“那是……糖果店！”胳膊被拉克丝轻轻拽住，我回过头，她激动地指着左后方的一个石屋。  
还没等我说话，她便拉着我朝那儿跑过去。我一个重心不稳，差点脸朝地摔下去。  
是啊，她就是这么热爱甜食。  
你问我怎么知道的？  
等你有喜欢的女孩子时，你也会绞尽脑汁地去了解到她的一切爱好。  
拉克丝嘛……我早就对她了如指掌了。  
她喜欢别人叫她拉克丝、喜欢的颜色是橙色、喜欢的课程是数字占卜、喜欢的歌星是卡莎、喜欢的男生……  
会是我吗……？  
登上石阶，我撩起门帘，让拉克丝先进去。我低了下头跟在后面也钻了进去。  
店内的灯光略有些昏暗，地板上有些许尘土，灰蒙蒙的。  
此时店内并没有几个人，一排排货架上正摆满着让人眼花缭乱的糖果——大块乳黄色的奶油糖、亮晶晶的紫色冰糕、奇异而易碎的薄荷糖、蜜汁色的太妃糖、大包的夹心软糖、几十种摆放得整整齐齐的巧克力、一大桶五彩缤纷的拐杖糖、还有金克丝随身带着的那种超级泡泡糖等等……  
嗯，这家店在周末时一定会挤满了学生的。  
“欢迎光临英维尔德糖果店！”一名体型宽阔的中年拉阔尔人满面笑容地迎上来。  
“哇，这么多糖！伊泽你快来！”拉克丝兴奋地拿起购物篮，拽着我冲到柜子间。  
店员走了过来：“啊，那是我们店的特制蜜饯，女孩子们都非常喜欢。”他对着拉克丝正放入篮子里的一个袋子说。  
“还有这个。”他从我身后一橡木桶的糖果中拿起一包，“这是我们用以绪塔利巨蜂的蜂蜜所酿成的招牌蜂蜜糖。要不要试吃一下？”“可以吗？”拉克丝接了过来，店员笑着点了点头。  
我撕开包装，让拉克丝把手轻轻探进去，摸出了几块。她把金色的糖果含入口中。  
“嗯嗯，这个超好吃的！”她有些含糊不清地对我喊道，“伊泽，你也尝一块！”  
“啊，我不大喜欢吃糖……”  
呃，这里要纠正一下。我是很爱吃泡泡糖。可对于别的这些奇异的糖果（尤其是来自以绪塔利的那些东西，塔法花露的恐怖味道还是没能忘掉），我还真没有什么兴趣。  
但是……  
“这样吧。如果你喂我，我就——尝一下？”我嘿嘿地笑着，对拉克丝说道。  
“哎？”拉克丝好像被我的话吓到了。她愣了一下，海蓝色的眼眸呆呆地望着我。  
我走上前一步，然后稍稍弯下腰，与她目光相对。  
“可以吗，小姐？”这次我收起笑容，很认真地问她。  
好，苹果熟了。我是说，拉克丝的脸颊红得像颗熟透了的苹果。  
“……喂、喂就喂！有什么不可以的！”拉克丝别过头，避开了我的目光。  
她在手心里剥开糖纸，用指尖隔着糖纸轻轻捏起来。  
“呐！”  
我只是歪着脑袋，忍俊不禁地看着她。  
……  
“你、你倒是张嘴呀！”见我毫无反应，她气得跺了下脚。  
好可爱！  
我这才张开口，用牙齿叼住那颗糖果，把它含在了嘴里。  
拉克丝把糖纸塞进口袋里，然后红着脸跑向了下一个货架。  
以后可要多逗逗她~我坏笑想。

买了两袋各种各样的奇异糖果后，我和拉克丝又去了一家蛋糕店。我们俩尝试着自己做出一个像模像样的蛋糕。  
从店里出来的时候，我们俩的脸上都挂着学院冰雪节放烟花般绚丽的奶油。而这只能怪她非要拉着我玩崔斯特教授平时教的那些卡牌游戏，输了就要被抹奶油。  
我把糖果袋拎在肩膀上，掏出手机看了一下时间。  
已经快傍晚了啊。  
“……”拉克丝欲言又止，看了看我，又垂下眼眸。  
啊，是还不想回去吧？还没玩够对吧？  
“嘿，这个时间。”我提议道，“传说在巨神峰的日落后，如果运气够好，有机会在天边看到通往神之领域的星空之门。不如……我们一起去看日落吧？”  
“……嗯嗯！”  
英维尔德村坐落于山坡上，向西面朝征服者之海。村庄的周围有很多陡峭的悬崖，而这些则成了人们观看日落的好地方。  
这次一定要找一个最佳的位置。我边走边想着。  
“对了，那些糖纸都还没有扔掉吧？”我问在一旁小步跟紧的拉克丝。  
“嗯，都在我口袋里呢。怎么了？”  
她从口袋里摸出几张那些五颜六色的糖纸，递给了我。  
我将双手背到身后。这套把戏还是璐璐教我的，现在我已经练得不能再熟练了。  
我的手指上下翻飞着，不一会就完成了。  
“手。”我对她说道。她期待地向我伸出手来。  
我将一朵花放在她的手心里。确切地说，是一朵彩色的玫瑰。  
“哇！”她把花捧起来，很仔细地端详着，“好厉害！怎么做到的！”  
我得意地笑了笑。  
其实这个很简单的，只需要一双手和一点小小的自然魔法，就能把几张糖纸变成一朵真花。  
不过这种被她崇拜的感觉……真好啊。  
我们来到了一个很突出的悬崖边上。  
我探头往下看了看，下面是陡峭的山体，一直延伸到了海中。远方，太阳正缓缓地接近天际线。  
就这里吧，位置最好的地方。我暗想着。  
我在坚硬的石地上坐了下来，拉克丝肩并肩地挨着我坐着。  
傍晚的阳光洒在我和拉克丝的身上，温暖了地上所散发的寒意，在我们身后留下了长长的影子。  
太阳终于同海平面相触，而后者开始一点点吞噬着夕阳的余晖。  
“在德玛西亚雄都时，我从没见过这样美的景色。”拉克丝轻声呢喃道。  
“你之前……没有去过其他地方吗？”我问她。  
拉克丝看向我：“伊泽……你知道德玛西亚是严禁魔法的吗？”  
我摇了摇头。都已经第二纪元321年了，怎么还会有禁止使用魔法的国家。不敢想象。  
“德玛西亚将魔法视为最不详之事。国家有一支特别的猎魔人队伍，任何法师或被怀疑是法师的人，都会被投进牢中关押甚至公开处死。而我……我天生便拥有光的力量，却偏偏出生于这样一个国家，甚至，是与皇室最亲近的家族中的一员。”拉克丝低下头，看着自己的双手。  
我静静地听着。  
“在六岁那年的一次意外中，光不受控制地从我身上爆发出来，把我家里人都吓坏了。作为德玛西亚最高贵的冕卫家族，他们……他们觉得家族里出了我这样一个……‘怪物’，是一种耻辱。”  
“家族对外隐瞒了此事。但那次之后，哪怕是收到了学院的入学邀请，我都没能离开德玛西亚雄都半步。家族里除了哥哥的每个人，从那之后对我都只剩下厌恶与无视。只有哥哥，对我还如同小时候一样好。而后来……”  
拉克丝停顿了一下，我注意到她的表情中闪过了一瞬间的阴霾。  
她站起身来，向悬崖边走了两步，背对着我。  
“……总之我想办法从家族里逃出来啦。”我看不到她的表情，但她好像很勉强地笑了一下。“多亏了格雷福斯教授，我才能来到学院。”  
“在哥哥的劝说下，家里跟我达成了妥协——可以在这里上学，但毕业后要回到德玛西亚，为皇室效力。”  
“可是，我不知道该怎么面对家族的人，在……在我做出了那样的事之后……而他们，他们还不知道是我……”拉克丝的声音哽咽了起来，“我真的只是……只是……”  
她说不下去了，努力平复已经混乱了的呼吸。我能看见她仰起头，试图忍住泪水。  
这其中一定另有隐情。不过现在不是问这个的时候。  
我深呼一口气，站起身来走到她身边，搂过她的肩膀，将她整个人揽入怀中。  
“你只是想让他们理解你、接受你。我知道。”  
少女伏在我的胸口上，娇小的身躯随着啜泣声而微微颤抖着。我只是这样，紧紧地拥抱着她。  
太阳赠予这个世界今天的最后一丝温暖，在绚烂后终归于平静。燎原的火化为了点点繁星，点缀在一望无际的海面上。  
她的身体终于不再颤抖。  
我伸出手，轻轻地用手背拭去她眼角的泪水。  
拉克丝抬起头望着我，我也这样看着她。  
我们离得好近。  
近到我可以听得清她的每次心跳。  
近到可以看到她睫毛上的每一滴泪水，即使她的眼睛略有些红肿，那双美丽的海蓝色眼眸中依然闪烁着灵动的光辉。  
近到我甚至产生了一种想逃跑的强烈欲望……但我却完全无法移动我的双脚。  
“不瞒你说，我现在有了一种正在诱拐18岁美少女的感觉。”  
拉克丝破涕为笑：“你再说这种蠢话，我可不理你了。”  
“还记得那个补偿吗？”我问道。  
她点了点头。  
我俯下身，缓缓凑近她的脸庞。我的手绕过她白皙的颈，探进那如瀑布般倾斜下来的鲜红色长发中，淡淡的香气渗透进身边的每一个空隙。  
“可……可别告诉我，你想了一下午，最后只想要……一个吻……”即使脸颊早已同天边的晚霞一样绯红，她还是如此逞强地说着。  
嘛……其实之前，我是认为自己有很多想要的啦……比如变强、比如海克斯科技公司新出的那款游戏机、或是去艾欧尼亚旅个游什么的……  
但是，当我听到了她刚刚说的那些后。  
作为副级长，总是很优秀的那个她……  
喜欢给别人讲笑话，自己却先笑得讲不下去的的那个她……  
常常为了掩饰自己的慌张而逞强嘴硬的那个她……  
会在比赛中超级认真的，却又在平时意外地很天真的，总会用笑颜温暖身边每个人的那个她……  
也会很脆弱，也会需要有人理解并陪伴她。  
我知道了，我最想要的是什么。  
“拉克珊娜·冕卫。”  
我停顿了一下，平复着自己跳动过快的心脏，然后凝视着她的眼眸。  
“我想要……”  
“你。”  
……  
很突然地，有什么碰住了我的嘴唇，软软的、甜甜的——她的唇。  
一股热流瞬间散布到全身，瘫痪了我的四肢和头脑。  
我无法思考了。  
天幕缓缓合上，丝绒般的幕布上，被奥瑞利安·索尔镶满了的成千上万个璀璨宝石正闪耀着，构成了一轮奇幻的星空。传说中在这里可以看见的星空之门，可能就嵌在这绚丽星辰中的某个角落。  
可那已经不重要了。  
今后的每个夜晚，还会有万千星子闪烁在夜空，但一定没有任何一颗，能胜过她眼中的光芒。

约会篇 完

天赋，并不是诅咒。它就像是只有你才拥有一支笔。你可以选择用它去画一副画送给他人，亦或是，用它去戳瞎别人的眼睛。这都取决于你，无论你用它做什么，笔，只是笔罢了，它并没有善恶之分。  
但是总会有人，因为你拥有他们所没有的事物而感到不理解、嫉妒、乃至恐惧。  
世间那些本不存在的恶，往往都由他们亲手创造。

“据德玛西亚的斥候传回的情报，叛军早已越过南部山脉。今日凌晨四时，密银城失守。再有几天叛军便会兵至德玛西亚雄都。德玛西亚全境兵力正在悉数调遣至首都，但时间有限，皇室已向黎明守卫及学院求援。”  
一只架着大圆框眼镜、披着一件黄色学院披风的灰色小猫蹲坐在竞技场前方的讲台上，用一种魔法加持后非常洪亮的、与她的身形极不相称的女性嗓音俯视着学生们讲道。  
此时，全学院的学生聚集在竞技场上，出席校长的战前动员大会。  
对，你猜的没错。这只猫就是我们的校长。  
自我入学以来，关于悠米校长的传闻就听过不少。  
有人说她曾经是巨神峰上的一位星灵，被指派到世间，帮助教导并指引一代代英雄学院的学生们。  
有人说她来自艾欧尼亚的中部雨林，是一个古老且法力高强的瓦斯塔亚族。  
还有人说是因为她那本时常带在身边的魔典强大到足以使一只猫拥有灵力，化为类人生物……  
无论她是何种身世，这只猫已经作为学院的校长近50年了，所有学生及教授无一不敬仰着她。  
“……叛军绝大部分为德玛西亚境内曾关押过的重犯法师以及少量山区原住民，每至一城，他们便将皇室成员及政府官员尽数诛杀，此实为不义之举。黎明守卫已决定即刻出兵。格雷福斯教授会挑选数名已满18岁的学生，同他一起率兵增援德玛西亚雄都。从本周起，实战课程交由崔斯特教授……”  
我下意识回头瞄了一眼坐在侧后面的拉克丝。她的面色同纸一样惨白，一直低着头盯着自己的脚尖。  
作为皇室的护卫者，她的家族正在战场上奋勇抵御叛军。她此刻一定很担心她的家人吧……  
若不是嘉文四世的兄弟被叛军所杀，恐怕德玛西亚皇室——光盾家族还活在他们“荣耀之国”的美梦之中。起先，叛军伪装成诺克萨斯的移民渗入多个边境城市，当地镇政府忙于搜捕法师而几乎毫无察觉。在那之后的很长一段时间内，叛军在边镇造成了多次规模不等的袭击。  
德玛西亚雄都方并没有过于在意，仅仅派出国王的弟弟——梅卡·光盾率领他的一小支精英部队前去镇压。而叛军早在厄文戴尔设伏，尽管梅卡英勇奋战，但叛军养精蓄锐已久，且有备而来，部队全军覆没，梅卡皇子战死，西北侧边镇一周之内全部沦陷。  
消息传回首都，举国震惊，嘉文四世大怒，下令调用福斯拜罗城和密银城驻军出兵进攻。双方在山区发生遭遇战，德玛西亚士兵仅仅是普通人，而敌方绝大部分都身怀异能。叛军轻易将德玛西亚军击败后，便直扑密银城。密银城守军依仗着天险，易守难攻，坚守了城堡足足两周之长，因寡不敌众最终失守。  
就算德玛西亚军没人会魔法，他们也有那么多禁魔石可以用来抹杀法师的力量，怎么会这么不堪一……  
“来自皮城的伊泽瑞尔·拉法尔。”粗犷的男性嗓音在偌大的竞技广场上回响着，将我从思考中拉了回来。  
嗯？好像刚才有人叫我？  
“伊泽瑞尔·拉法尔，请起立。”格雷福斯教授站在讲台后，用洪亮的声音重复了一遍。  
坐在身后的劫用手指戳了戳我的脊梁。我猛地站起身来。  
一瞬间，全学院的学生一齐转头将目光凝聚在我身上。  
“请出列，站到前面来。”  
我的脑子一片空白，在所有学生的凝视下机械般地走向讲台。  
我居然要跟跟跟跟跟格雷福斯教授出任务上战场了？！  
我还从没出过任务呢！  
级长杰斯已经站在讲台的左侧，看来是第一个被教授选出的。他朝我微微点头示意，我强装镇定在他身边站定。  
“来自均衡教派的劫。来自祖安的金克丝·克雷兹。来自诺克萨斯的卡特琳娜·克卡奥。来自班德尔城的璐璐·林荫。”教授的声音再次响起。  
陆续被选中的学生面向竞技场站成一排，神情严肃，除了金克丝还心不在焉地玩弄着她长长的青色发辫。  
“来自德玛西亚的拉克珊娜。”格雷福斯教授在最后朗声念道。  
我注意到他并没有说出拉克丝的姓。  
难道说除了我和教授，她是德玛西亚冕卫家族的大小姐这件事还没有其他人知道？是为了以避免对她产生一些不好的流言吗？  
拉克丝路过我时抬了一下头，我同她四目相对。  
若是我没看错的话，那双海蓝色眼眸里居然闪过一瞬间的……恐惧。  
不太对，她今天的表现很异常，仿佛有什么事瞒着一样。  
“以上便为一同出征的学员。本次出征将会十分凶险，请同学们用掌声向这些英雄学院的勇士们致以崇高的敬意。……动员大会就此结束，请大家有序回到公共休息室，准备下午的课程。你们七个，跟我过来。”

格雷福斯教授在校长室的桌子上摊开一大张瓦洛兰大陆地图。  
“由于时间紧迫，学院决定动用黎明守卫的传送装置。我们将会被传送到——”他手指着位于德玛西亚雄都南侧的一个名叫詹戴尔的小镇，“——这个小镇旁黎明守卫的一座城堡。校长今天下令将此城堡和埃德萨城堡驻扎的所有黎明守卫军供我们调遣。此地距离雄都仅80公里。传送至城堡后，立即率军队前往雄都增援，预期大概先叛军两天抵达雄都。”  
三百年来，英雄学院在世界上每块大陆的各个城邦领地内，先后建成了近100座城堡，用于驻扎黎明守卫军，以备在任何时候、任何地区应对维和战争。  
在这些城堡中，有10座主城堡通过巨型传送装置与学院相连，由于其耗能、耗资过大，只有紧急情况下才可以被动用。  
黎明守卫军在任何城邦之间的战争中都会一直保持中立，只有英雄学院时任校长兼黎明守卫总指挥才拥有调遣这些军队的权力。  
“在座各位是英雄学院目前最强战力。选出你们，我相信你们有过模拟实战经验和充足的实力。作为副校长，我也会在全程尽可能地保证你们的安全。但是，请务必记住我接下来说的话，”教授的神情变得异常严肃起来，“这次我们要去的是前线。而在真正的战场上，没有绝对的安全，你们必须每时每刻保持高度警惕；同时，战场上也不会有仁慈这个词语。你对敌人心软，敌人可不会反过来对你手软。所以你们要做的，就是运用你们的全部实力和在学院学到的一切，去赢下这场战役。”  
我们齐齐点着头，表示自己已铭记在心。  
“好了，”他直起身子，“各位可以回休息室了，今天下午的课就免了吧。请大家收拾好各自所需的武器装备以及行李，今晚睡个安稳觉。明天上午九时在城堡的地下室二楼集合，校长会准时启动传送装置。”  
跟着蹦蹦跳跳的金克丝走出校长室时，我发现拉克丝依然面无表情地盯着桌子上的地图出神。  
“你们先回吧。”我拍了拍劫的肩膀。  
劫点了下头，然后消失在楼梯下面。  
我插着兜轻手轻脚地站到拉克丝旁边，稍稍弯下身子，抬头看向她。  
“小姐？是在想丢了什么东西吗？”我装作很认真地问道，“让我想想嗯……是我吗？”  
“哎？”拉克丝猛地抬起头。“开完会了吗？”  
“哇，你这心不在焉得有够可以的。”我笑了笑，轻轻牵起她的手，“走吧，陪你回公共休息室。”  
在走回位于城堡五楼女生公共休息室的路上，尽管她一直试图装出像往常一样的乐观，我还是能看出她有很重很重的心事。  
以我对拉克丝的了解，若仅仅只是德玛西亚的战事肯定不会让她如此忧虑。是什么呢？会是因为过几天就要回到雄都跟那些曾把她当成异类的家人见面了吗？……  
“拉克丝，你……还好吧？”我试探性地问道，“是有什么心事吗？”  
“嗯，当然有。”拉克丝转头看向我。  
“有的话别……什什什么心事啊？”我差点咬到自己的舌头。她这个反应我还真没想到。  
“我的心事是你呀。”她说着笑了起来，即使很勉强。  
“……嘿嘿，那我很荣幸啦。”  
看来她真的不是很想提起，我也没有继续再追问下去。  
城堡里到处都挤满了赶着去上课的学生们。我搂着身旁的少女，一边分开拥挤的人群，在嘈杂的楼梯上逆行着。  
虽然很艰难，我们还是来到了女生公共休息室的螺旋梯下面。  
“是这样，嗯……你同样也是我的心事啊。”我用食指轻轻戳了下她的嘴唇，“所以不管你有什么烦恼琐事，只要你需要，我随传随到，能力所及的事我一定会尽力帮你分担，伊泽瑞尔的肩膀永远给拉克丝依靠。”  
“好啦，去吧。”  
“……”  
我转身，准备走上楼梯。  
“等……等下！伊泽！”身后的拉克丝叫住了我。  
她低着头，一点点蹭到我面前。  
“如果……不。”  
她犹豫了一下，接着，仿佛下定了什么决心一样，她抬头看着我。  
“我的天赋，总会带来不好的事。你不知道我之前……我……其实我真的不算一个好人——”  
还没等她说完，我便伸手搭在她的肩膀上。  
“听着，拉克丝。我了解你是什么样的人。如果说你的天赋曾经不受你控制做了什么，这都不是你所希望发生的，更不能代表你就是坏人。”我凝视着她的眼睛，一字一顿地说，“没关系的，无论你的过去发生过什么，我会陪你一起面对的。”  
少女只是钻进我的怀中，没有再说什么。  
过了好一会，她才松开来。  
“那……你也快回去吧，好好收拾一下。”她说着登上了螺旋梯，“明天见啦，可不要睡过头噢。”

学院的三年级男生公共休息室是一间位于城堡南侧突出的塔楼中，由八楼螺旋梯登上进入一扇拱门后的巨大的圆顶房间。房间的墙壁上装饰着上个世纪的挂毯、古典的壁灯以及学院的校徽。华丽的地毯上摆满了舒适的沙发与各种样式的木桌，以供学生们休息和温习。  
在房间最后面的墙壁里，嵌着一个暖洋洋的壁炉，整个房间被炉子的火光和从墙上巨大的格子窗透进的月光照得明亮。从这里的窗户可以眺望到远处连绵的巨神山脉和那一望无际的征服者之海。  
再沿着阶梯向上走到房间的二楼。两侧各有一排挂着门帘的隔间，中间通过一条走廊相隔。每三个学员住在一个隔间，每个人都拥有一张属于自己的传统四柱床——挂着金黄色的丝绸帷幔和床罩。  
通常来讲，这会儿男生们已经吃完晚餐刚刚回来，聚在公共休息室的一楼，写写课堂作业或围着壁炉聊聊天什么的。  
明天和我一同出征的两人已经打理好了他们的行李。级长刚刚被老师们安排去检查低年级学员的休息室。忍者哥哥则坐在一楼的沙发里，一边咬着从厨房带回来的面包，一边饶有兴趣地看着其他人对着下午咒术课布置的论文愁眉苦脸。  
只有我一个人在二楼，奋力地跟自己的皮箱搏斗着。  
衬衫、皮裤、发箍、五颜六色的袜子、海克斯手表、老爸给的护目镜、《如何驯养你的龙》……哦这是我无聊时候写的小说这个不用带，我想想……  
身后的门口处传来轻轻的脚步声，我从成堆的衣物中抬起头。  
一个银发少年从门帘后探出头来，嘴里叼着一条吃了一半的长棍面包。  
“伊泽。外面有人找。”他指了指下面。  
完了，不会是崔斯特教授吧……  
明天就出任务了，临出发前的晚上居然要被关禁闭，就因为前几天跟一个四年级的诺克萨斯吸血鬼在走廊上打架被他抓到了。  
我这样想着走出门口，绕下了楼梯来到一楼。  
在皮城的老同学——艾克，跟均衡教派另外的两个忍者——凯南和慎——正围在木桌上冥思苦想着如何下笔；另外几个男生站在窗边，兴奋地讨论着最近夺旗大战的赛事；还有几个人坐在壁炉边，捧着几本从图书馆借来的书阅读着。  
我从他们之间匆匆穿过。  
“……教授，我真的知道错了。”我一边拉开活板门，无奈地说道，“但打架的是我们俩个人，要关紧闭的话也不能只关我一……”  
咦？  
门外并没有崔斯特教授带着礼帽的高大身影，取而代之的是——  
“伊……伊泽瑞尔学长！”一个身着学院服、长着一团白色大尾巴、脑袋上顶着两只毛绒绒兽耳的少女背着双手站在我面前，轻声唤道。  
谁啊？  
我的大脑飞速运转了一下，似乎想了起来：这学期开学典礼的那天结束后，记得有个瓦斯塔亚狐族的女孩被一群刚入学的新生推过来，战战兢兢地向我要了联系方式。  
好像我当时还问了下她的名字来着……  
“你是——阿狸？”  
“啊，学长还记得阿狸的名字哎！”  
仔细看，这只小狐狸少女有一双金色的眼眸，小巧的鼻子，两道柳叶眉，微微泛起红晕的脸颊两侧上各有三道浅浅的褐色细纹，乌黑的长发垂在身后，再加上脑袋上顶着的两只白色的毛绒小耳朵，构成了一张精致无比的面容。  
好可爱！  
……不是不是。我是说，她作为一只小狐狸很可爱，而不是作为——呃——一个女孩。  
“啊……有什么事吗？”  
“那个，就是……”少女脸颊上的红晕似乎更深了一些，“因为！伊泽瑞尔学长明天就要去战场了嘛，所以……一年级的女生们让阿狸代表她们做了一个护身符送给学长！虽然很难做，但……但阿狸成功了！请学长收下吧！”  
她猛地把背在身后的双手伸到我面前打开来，手里放着一张系着红绳的白色卡片。  
什么？我竟然……在低年级的学妹之间这么受欢迎了吗？！但是嘿嘿嘿感觉还挺——  
不对重点不是这个吧！  
要是拉克丝知道我收了其他女生的东西的话，她肯定会好几天都不跟我说话吧……  
“不可以……吗？”小狐女正用她那双黄金色的眼眸期待地看着我。  
……  
“没关系啦。”我拍了拍胸脯，“我可是很厉害的哎，不会有什么事的。这个还是你留着吧。”  
“那……好吧……”  
少女失望地把双手抱回胸前，然后缓缓背过身，不想被我看到的泪水从眼角轻轻滑落下来。  
……  
“学……学长？”  
阿狸歪着脑袋，疑惑地叫道，将我从刚才的脑补中拉了出来。  
——哎，把女孩子弄哭这种事，我果然不是很擅长啊。  
而且说来，不过是个小卡片而已，收下了应该没什么事的吧。  
我从她的手心里拾起这张卡片，它居然也是有两只小耳朵的形状。我把它揣进上衣的口袋中。  
“辛苦了，我会带着它的。谢谢你阿狸，还有也请替我谢谢一年级的同学们。”  
“嗯！那学长也一定要保重！”她开心地笑了起来。  
夜晚。  
此时，巨神山脉上明亮的月光逐渐被密布的乌云遮藏起来，屋内一片漆黑。与我同住一个隔间的艾克正在我左边的床上，轻轻打着鼾；劫在我右边没有发出一点声响；而我正仰面躺在自己那张舒适的四柱床上，盯着今天新换的床罩发呆。  
到底会是什么事让她这么恐惧呢？拉克丝好像没讲过她是如何从家族里逃出来的，但这会跟这次叛乱有什么关系呢？……  
“伊泽。晚上找你的女生。喜欢你吧。”右边传来类似忍者哥哥闷在被子里的声音。  
“啊——呃……”  
我依然盯着上方出神，并没有听清他说什么。  
“明天出发了。不知道能不能回来。”劫用他平淡的声音说着，“我还没去找阿卡丽告别。”  
阿卡丽……哦，是上次夺旗比赛对方中那个一袭绿衣的女忍者吧……  
——嗯？！  
我惊讶地回过神来，偏过头往右看了看。那张床上确实躺着的是一个背对我的银发男生。  
什么？那个高冷又不善言辞的忍者哥哥居然开始对这种事用心了？！  
“你……喜欢她？”  
少年侧躺在床上的身影没有一点动作，也没有回答我。  
我突然想起上个学期，从凯南那里听到的一段往事。十七年前，艾欧尼亚首都埃米卡亚兰的新年夜，均衡教派的宗师——苦说，在寺庙被积雪覆盖的冰冷门阶上，发现了一个襁褓之中快被冻死的男婴。苦说大师好心地收留了他，并给他取名为劫。  
在那之后，苦说大师将这个男孩与苦说自己的儿子慎、教派元老之一的女儿阿卡丽、来自普雷希典的约德尔人凯南一并收入门下，训练并指导他们忍术。由于劫的天赋异禀，很快他就在战斗和学习两方面超出同辈一大截。只是，无论劫在每一门技艺上多么努力，无论他多想赢得师父赞许的目光，苦说大师一直关心并重视的只有他的儿子慎。  
再之后，四个年轻的忍者一同收到了英雄学院的邀请函，经师父同意后来到了这里修学。  
“但无论在哪——教派也好，学院也罢，劫他想要的应该只是一个家，和一群能称为家人的人吧。”凯南当时这样说。  
“嘿，忍者哥哥，”我往右翻了个身，冲着他的背影安慰道，“别担心，我们会没事的，还有教授呢。我们会一起战斗，一起完成这次任务然后，一起回到这里。到时候如果你想追她，我帮你啊。”  
忍者哥哥，这里就是你的家啊。杰斯、教授、卡特、我、甚至金克丝……我们所有人，都是你的家人啊。  
……  
“谢谢。”背对着我的身影微微动了一下，没有再说什么。  
家人啊——这或许也是拉克丝所渴望的吧。我翻回身，这样想着。

——未完待续


End file.
